<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maribat Nine Nine by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329581">Maribat Nine Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay'>Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2019 Fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, F/M, day 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22 Detectives AU</p><p>Literally just Brooklyn Nine Nine incorrect quotes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2019 Fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maribat Nine Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dick: Damian, I know that you hate Halloween, but stick with me, and I promise you, you will love it.</p><p>Damian: Can you magically make everyone kind, sober, and fully dressed?</p><p>Marinette: "Kind, sober and fully dressed." Good news, everyone. We found the name of Damian's sex tape!</p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette: I wasn't hurt that badly. The doctor said all my bleeding was internal. That's where the blood's supposed to be.</p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette: Halloween. Mua-ha-ha-ha. It's heist time. Argh!</p><p>Damian: Thought you could get a head start on heist prep? Good luck. I'm already dressed.</p><p>Marinette: Well, I'm also dressed, and I made breakfast. Wait, where are my eggs?</p><p>Bruce: In my belly.</p><p> [BOTH SCREAM] </p><p>Bruce: Now get a move on, it's heist time.</p><p>Marinette: I love Halloween!</p><p>….. </p><p>Damian: He said he'll point him out to us.</p><p>So you approach on foot from the south, and me and Jason will be in an unmarked car here.</p><p>Marinette: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. "Me and Jason"? Didn't you mean "Jason and I"?</p><p>Damian: Oh, God.</p><p>Marinette: I corrected your grammar! Are you so proud of me? Are you horrified? Are you super horny?</p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette: He's leaving. Our plan worked.</p><p>Damien: We saved our own honeymoon, and fun bonus, we cheered up Bruce.</p><p>Marinette: Yes. Okay, it's time to celebrate. You know what that means. This B needs a C in her A.</p><p>Damian: Oh, my God.</p><p>Marinette: This babe needs a coconut in her arms.</p><p>Damian: Oh, I thought you were saying this [bleep] needs a [bleep] in her [bleep].</p><p>Marinette: Oh, my God.</p><p>Damian: Yeah, that was my reaction.</p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette: Look, no one gave me the idea. I decided to ask Damian to marry me all on my own on April 28th.</p><p>Damian: [flashback] [GASPS] There's a typo in this crossword puzzle.</p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette: Rules are made to be broken.</p><p>Damian: They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.</p><p>Marinette: Uh, piñatas.</p><p>Jason: Glow sticks.</p><p>Marinette: Karate boards.</p><p>Jason: Spaghetti when you have a small pot.</p><p>Marinette: Rules.</p><p>….. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>